LaurelClan
• Coding • Do not steal coding • L A U R E L C L A N • ---- On the inside not only was it delicate '' ''But also very beautiful '' ''Instead of showing it off '' ''It hid it away from the world For that was the only way it knew how to protect itself '' ''Never letting anyone in '' ''For fear of its own destruction • I N F O R M A T I O N • ---- • R E G U L A T I O N S • ---- • R E S P E C T • Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in LaurelClan, any rank above you will be treated with full respect and good behavior. Failure to do so will result in a warning, punishment, or exile at worst. • F O L L O W T H E W A R R I O R C O D E• You are expected to follow the warrior code at ALL times. It is the way we are taught to fight, behave, and live. Without it the Clan would crumble. Failure to obey the code will result in punishment and exile at worst. • D O U B L E - G R O U P I N G • Double-grouping is a disgraceful and unforgivable act. It is disloyal and causes drama for both groups. If you are found double-grouping you will be exiled, if there is no evidence, yet multiple claims there will be a public vote. • I N A C T I V I T Y • Being active in the Clan is mandatory and failure to be active will result in you being removed from the wiki. Unless you are on vacation or busy and have notified the leaders, you will be removed without question. You must be active at last four days a week. • P O W E R P L A Y I N G • Powerplaying is unacceptable and will not be tolerated whatsoever. If you are found using incorrect warrior fighting and using "magic or having powers" you will be excused from roleplaying with us for that day, and if it continues you will be punished. • D R A M A • Drama is a necessity in all groups, but being excessively dramatic is very annoying to those around you. If your going to have your OC injured or pass away, make sure it is reasonable and not because you disobeyed the rules, and consistent injuries or drama will result in a punishment and if bad enough, exile. Only medicine cats may come up with prophecies and have visions. • G O O F I N G O F F • We allow you to goof off and have fun, but only if there are under five people roleplaying. If you are consistently messing around and disturbing/distracting others, you will be warned and if you continue to refuse, you will be excused from roleplay for the day • N O R M S F O R K I T S • Kits must roleplay and be active for two weeks before becoming apprentices Kits are not allowed to leave camp under any circumstances Kits who leave camp will be punished Kits must obey their mothers and packmates no matter what • N O R M S F O R A P P R E N T I C E S • Apprenctices must roleplay and be active for three weeks before becoming warriors Apprentices may leave camp, as long as they have permission and are accompanied by a warrior Apprentices who leave camp without permission will be punished Apprentices are expected to obey their elders and preform tasks such as cleaning beds and more Apprentices may only go to gatherings once in a while, with the permission of their mentor Apprentices may only become warriors after completing their tests and succeeding • P U N I S H M E N T S • Cleaning out dens No gathering Confinement to camp Demotion Exile Death • C O D E O F A T T I R E • ---- |-|Dress Code= ---- • H E A D I T E M S • Fox Hat Flower Crowns Spring Flower Crowns Head Flowers Skull Helmets ---- • N E C K I T E M S • Spikes Leaf Necklaces Fang Necklaces Moon Necklaces Fang Necklaces ---- • B A C K I T E M S • Elf Armor Bow and Arrows Worn Pirate Sword Sword Spartan Armor ---- • L E G I T E M S • Spike Wristbands Leg Armor Gloves Elf Bracelets ---- • T A I L I T E M S • Elf Tail Armor Skullys |-|Appearance= • P E L T C O L O R S • These are the pelt colors you may use. You are expected to use them at all times, and failure to do so may result in punishment. • E Y E C O L O R S • These are the eye colors you may use. You are expected to use them at all times, and failure to do so may result in punishment. |-|Avatars= • W O L F • This avatar may be used by any rank, except for kits. • F O X • This avatar is used for apprentices only. No other ranks may use them, but if you are a non-member, you may use a wolf. • B U N N Y • This avatar is used for kits only, and smaller apprentices. Warriors and higher ranks may not use them. • H I E R A R C H Y • ---- • L E A D E R (1/2) • The leader is the ruler of the clan. They have seven lives as well. They are in charge of practically everything and preform ceremonies, speak for their clan at gatherings, take charge of battles, and maintain balanced control throughout the clan. The two leaders assign themselves each a deputy who will take their spot as the leader in their death or absence. • D E P U T Y (1/2) • The deputy is in charge of commanding battles and organizing hunting and border patrols. They are assigned to a leader and are in charge of controlling the clan in their absence or death. They help the leader with decisions for the clan and help out in battles and war. • M E D I C I N E C A T S (1/3) • The medicine cat is in charge of healing sick or injured cats. They have a very important duty and receive omens and prophecies from the cats of StarClan. They are the third highest rank and must be respected at all times no matter what. They have one apprentice who learns under their care and eventually becomes the next medicine cat. • M E D I C I N E C A T A P P R E N T I C E (0/3) • The medicine cat apprentice learn under a more experienced medicine cat, who teach them information about herbs and more. They visit the moonpool with their mentor and meet the StarClan cats, and eventually, become the next medicine cat. • W A R R I O R S (U N L I M I T E D) • The warriors are the hunters and fighters of the clan, better known as the heart of the clan. They catch prey, fight in battle/war, preform border and hunting patrols, have apprentices, and attend ceremonies and gatherings. They are very important and maintain a decent amount of respect. • A P P R E N T I C E S (U N L I M I T E D) • The apprentices are trained by a mentor, whether its a warrior or medicine cat, and learn knowledge on the topic. They preform tasks such as, cleaning dens, picking the elders fur for ticks, go to gatherings once in a while, hunt, and attend border patrols. They are given a test in their skills and if they succeed, they are promoted to warrior, or any other rank. • Q U E E N S (1/15) • The queens are the mothers of the pack, though they can be male as well. They are warriors who are close to, or giving birth. They take care of their kits until they are six moons old and then, they may return to their normal duties. They are expected to be taken care of first, as they need to provide for their kits and are well respected and treated. • K I T S (U N L I M I T E D) • The kits are the young of the clan and to be watched at all time. They are the next generation of warriors and carefully cared for. They may not leave camp under any circumstances (unless dire, such as an evacuation). Once they become six moons old, they are promoted to an apprentice. • E L D E R S (0/10) • The elders are the retired warriors and have left their work to a life of peace and quiet. They are incredibly respected and are put above all. They have apprentices clean out their bedding and check their fur for ticks, and sometimes tell stories to the kits. • R A N K S • ---- None :( • B A N L I S T • ---- • A L L I A N C E S • ---- • A L L I E S • None :( • E N E M I E S • • A P P L I C A T I O N S • ---- • J O I N I N G F O R M • Name: Rank (Anything under medic): Username: Breed: Moons Old: Hunting Example: Fighting Example: Past Groups: Why You Left Them: Appearance: OC Page (If you have one): • A L L I A N C E F O R M • Group Name/Link: Leader's Name and Username: Deputy's Name and Username: Member Count (Must be above 10): Orientation: Benefits for Both Groups: Why You Want to Ally With Us: • Q U E S T I O N S • ---- Q: Can I have a rogue name? A: Yes, they are allowed but names representing unrealistic things, such as Glass or . Q: Can I give my OC powers, like Jayfeather and Dovepaw? A: Although it is in the warrior cat books, no, we categorize that as power-playing and even if you had to get powers, it would be the medicine cat who prophecied your powers. Q: If I leave can I return? A: No, leaving is a sign of disloyalty, and if you leave you will not be welcome to return. Q: Where is the camp? A: Camp is in Silverheart24126's den. Q: What should I do if someone is breaking the rules or I find them double-grouping? A: You should immediately tell someone, and report it to the deputy or leader, whether its on animal jam or on the wiki. Failure to do so and we discover you are keeping this secret could result in a demotion. • N E W S • ---- 2/25/17 LaurelClan is founded 3/17/17 Dappletail is exiled due to some behavioral drama • A C T I V I T I E S • ---- • G R O U P S P A R R I N G • Group sparring is a special activity, where all the apprentices, warriors, deputies, and leaders attend. Medicine cats may come as well, but any rank lower, such as kits, queens, or elders, are forbidden to come. We travel to a large volcano where there are three separate arenas and a small seating area in the middle. The arenas are made of large clover patches, and towards the mouth of the dormant volcano, is a place where there are plentiful herbs, resting moss pads, and water, in case of an injury, where the medicine cat would deal with the hurt cat. The rules are simply, you must ask to spar and you are not allowed to force them into fighting you if they refuse. Powerplaying and vocabulary are also forbidden. If you are caught powerplaying you will be announced as defeated and forced to wait your turn once again. If it continues you will be asked to leave and return to camp. Finally, if you are knocked off of your clover, then that will be considered as defeat. • S U B - P A G E S • ---- You may add yourself to the subpages, but make sure you leave a comment doing so, if you forget to, you will get a warning. Three warnings and you may not edit again. Link to Fadingstar's OC Page • G A L L E R Y • ---- Love is in the air omg.PNG|Love is in the Air Screenshot 2017-03-02 at 6.30.51 PM.jpg|First Clan Sparring Session • E D I T O R S • ---- The only editors are BlackxFern, Whisperxmoon, and Silvertail0. If you are found editing without permission you will have a conversation with the leaders and it could result in a punishment. If you are found vandalizing the page you will be reported, and if you are in the clan, exiled. To become an editor you must be skilled in delicate coding, if you can't code then don't bother requesting to become one, or else you might damage the page.